Ma petite chatte
Ma petite chatte was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1958 in Hilversum performed by Fud Leclerc, The song is about him walking through a part of town finding and marrying the girl of his dreams. It was performed seventh on the night following Denmark and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 8 points. Lyrics French= J’étais dans un jour de cafard Ça peut vous arriver demain J’allais dans les rues au hasard Sans but et ne pensant à rien Quand j’ai l’aperçu, elle s’avançait vers moi C’est à n’pas y croire, mais voilà Elle avait tous les atouts dans son jeu Et du chic jusqu’au bout des doigts Des arguments, en veux-tu, en voilà Qui m’mettaient dans tous mes états Elle avait un drôle de p’tit air De ne pas en avoir l’air Elle me souriait, sûre de son p’tit effet Je ne croyais pas qu’il pouvait y avoir Sur la terre des joujoux comme ça C’était un rêve de voir cette petite chatte-là Pas plus haute que ça Avec des yeux frippons Comme on le dit dans les chansons Et tout ce qu’il faut pour plaire aux garçons Et ce fut un roman d’amour Une histoire qui finite bien Et comme cela se fait toujours Je l’ai épousée un beau matin Et le soir venu, je n’ose pas y penser C’est à n’pas y croire, mais sachez Elle avait tous les atouts dans son jeu Et du chic jusqu’au bout des doigts En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire Elle me mit dans tous mes états Elle avait un drôle de p’tit air De ne pas en avoir l’air Elle me souriait sûre de son p’tit effet Je ne croyais pas qu’il pouvait y avoir Sur la terre des joujoux comme ça C’était un rêve de voir cette petite chatte-là Blottie dans mes bras Aves des yeux fripons Comme on le dit dans les chansons Et tout ce qu’il faut pour plaire aux garçons Et tout ce qui peut vous faire perdre la raison Et tout ce qu’on n’peut pas dire en chansons |-| Translation= It was a melancholy day It might happen to you tomorrow I was walking around in the streets Aimlessly and thinking about nothing When I perceived her, she came to me It’s unbelievable, but it’s true She had all the trump cards in her game And the skills up to her fingertips Arguments, as much as you want Put me up to anything She had this funny little look As if she wasn’t really one She smiled at me, being sure of its effect I didn’t believe there could be Toys like that on earth It was a dream to see that little sweetie there Not much higher than that With crumpled eyes As they say it in songs And all you need to do to please boys And it was a love story A story with a happy ending And as this always happens I married her one beautiful morning And the evening came, I didn’t dare to think about it It’s unbelievable, but know She had all the trump cards in her game And the skills up to her fingertips It doesn’t take a long time to say it She put me up to anything She had this funny little look As if she wasn’t really one She smiled at me, being sure of its effect I didn’t believe there could be Toys like that on earth It was a dream to see that little sweetie there Curled up in my arms With crumpled eyes As they say it in songs And all you need to do to please boys And all that can make you go mad And all you can’t say in songs Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1958 Category:20th Century Eurovision